Before the bus
by BNC-3K
Summary: What Coulson had to do to get a special member for his team


The idea came to me while I was thinking what Coulson did to assemble his team and why he picked up exactly THESE people. Hope you like it, but for more than a oneshot – there was not enough time. 13 hours of work a day don't give you much opportunity to build something profound. Oh, by the way: all errors are mine!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (wish I do), that honor belongs to Marvel and all those who are part in this franchise. This is only for my entertainment and that of the people looking it up. No money is made out of this!

„Are you sure? I mean, really sure?" asked director Fury and looked with a lot of astonishment at Agent Phil Coulson.

"Yes, sir, I'm absolutely certain!" came the reply.

"You're really sure?" the director asked once more, the disbelieve wasn't to miss "She is a risk, an absolute risk! Not only for herself, she is one for her team as much, if not a lot bigger one!"

"Sir, I'm absolutely certain, that she isn't a risk for her team, more to it, sir, I am sure that she is good for the team and! the team is good for her!"

"I can't believe we have this conversation" said Fury "she is a catastrophe to happen!" "I still believe, sir, that she will be a perfect addition to the team!" replied Coulson.

"Six, in words six of our best psychologists had worked on her for over half of a year to prevent her from being a freaking killer-robot , bringing her to a save and stable point where she can function relatively normal and we don't have her in a security cell with a high skilled guard on 24/7-duty." Fury still couldn't believe what his most preferred Agent told him. Fury stood up and walked over to a sideboard. "Scotch?" he asked Coulson. "Yes, sir, thank you." came the reply.

"You know, there are people out there who don't want to be near her than at least half a world away? Who would feel much safer, when she was killed and send with the next 084 to the sun? Oh, not to mention, these people are not from the other side, I'm talking about OUR people!" Fury took a large sip from his glass "why do you still want her in your team?"

"Because, Sir, I still believe that she is the perfect match for my last open spot, sir." Coulson stands at the window, overlooking the city outside "And, sir, I still believe that the warm person she once was is still in there! But she will never be back to that doing paperwork. Even if she isn't allowed for combat missions, she still can drive the bus AND give very valuable hints for missions."

"She will opt for combat missions sooner or later, you know that. More so, when she takes a liking in the team" Fury threw an intense look at Coulson "she is a bomb ready to explode." Fury shook his head "what will you do Phil, if she starts to endanger your folks? You have one! Combat specialist in your team who isn't half as good as her, two scientist without any combat experience and yourself. That is by no way enough to stop her when she starts to snap out again. You're risking six people there. Phil, think it over, please!"

"I already did, sir!" replied Coulson, "and with all due respect sir, I still want her on my team. I still believe that she is one of the most caring persons I ever met and I believe although that the team will give her strength and stability."

Fury shook his head "I still can't believe it, more of it, I still can't believe I'm saying amen to that, but okay! Try it. But Phil – don't make me regret it. She is my friend to and I would hate it to have her hunted down! You do understand me? She suffered more the enough, don't add to it!"

"I will keep her save, I promise!" answered Coulson. "Okay, then go and ask her, but the decision is hers! No command to that, if she says yes, she is yours, if she answers nay, she stays save and sound here – no pressure! Clear?" "Yes, sir, I understand completely!"

With that, Coulson startet to leave the office of director Fury, when the voice of Fury came out a last time "Love Phil. Love conquers all they say. Good luck, my friend" and with these words Agent Coulson entered the lift down to administration to ask Agent May to enter the bus. ~fin~


End file.
